movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Grandpa The Movie
Uncle Grandpa: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 American animated comedy film, based on the Cartoon Network televison series, Uncle Grandpa, and the film takes place after the show's series finale, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This is a template for movie ideas. Please describe clearly to prevent misunderstandings. The italic text is default so overwrite it with your ideas. You may choose to format it however you want - feel free to use a synopsis, a plot, a cast, a transcript, reception, and/or more! All steps are optional, so feel free to use a combination of sections. Delete everything before the description before publishing the page. Describe in what franchise your movie is. If it is a Original Movie, say the genre of your movie. Also, you could tell when your movie comes out, if it is a sequel or has sequels and which actors/actress returns or plays in the movie. You could also add who the director, writer, and producer of this movie idea. Synopsis Tell shortly what your movie is about. Or give a description where the movie starts and what happened before the movie. This step is optional, but is reccommended. Plot Describe clearly everything that happens in your movie. Also don't forget to describe it as a story. This step is optional, but is reccommended. Cast Main Characters * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Eric Bauza as Belly Bag * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Tom Kenny as Tiny Miracle Guest Stars * Andy Dick as Martin Trollface * Bill Hader as Lenny Trollface Supporting Characters * Lena Headey as Aunt Grandma * Susanne Blakeslee as Aunt Mother * Nancy Cartwright as Lady-Bot * Thomas Haden Church as Angry Grandpa * Mark Hamill as Frankenstein * Patrick Warburton as Uncle "King" Grandpa * Julie Kavner as Fishhead * William Shatner as Uncle Father * Bob Joles as Santa Claus * John DiMaggio as Safety Guard * Dee Bradley Baker as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Uncle Grandpa's sheep (uncredited) Reception Add a brief summary of the average rating of your movie, and what some reviews state. This step is optional. Production This is a section where you can add some details on some of the production work for this movie. This step is optional. Get creative! You may add your own section ideas, use some of these, or use comibations. Feel free to format your movie in which ever way you want! Transcript Add a script for your movie. Clearly distinguish who says what, and make sure the dialogue is clear. This step is usually used as a substitute for the plot, but you can also include this with the plot. This step is optional. Deleted Scenes Here you could add scenes that you had in your mind, but didn't add it into the movie (your spare ideas). If you don't have a deleted scene in your mind, delete this heading. This step is optional. Quotes Here you could add some important quotes in your movie. If you don't have Quotes, deleted this topic. This step is optional. Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Upcoming films Category:Animated Comedy films Category:2020 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures